Yet Another Cinderella Story
by NikiChaanWuvsChuu
Summary: Utau moves into Seiyo High school.Yaya changed into a mean little girl.Amu is in love with Ikuto and Ikuto feels the same thing,and Kuukai's a popular jock.What will happen when the Masquerade Ball comes? KUTAU,AMUTO, Some Characters will be OCC
1. facts about the characters

**Niki-Chan:hi everyone and welcum to my first fan fiction story…. If it sucks im soooo sorry.. Im a beginner……**

**Ikuto:great a beginner story!!**

**Amu:IKUTO BE NICE!!!!!!!!**

**Niki-Chan: thank you amu- chi!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu:no problem so who are the pairings?**

**Niki-Chan: Kutau and Amuto**

**Amu:WHAT!!!!**

**Ikuto:now amu be nice….*smirk***

**Kuukai:wow…….**

**Utau:sometime you guys can get really immature**

**Niki-Chan:oh yea it's major Kutau and minor Amuto**

**Utau&Ikuto:WHAT!!!!**

***Amu dancing in the corner***

**Niki-Chan:Kuukai,dear can you do the disclaimer**

**Utau:Don't you dare call him dear!!!**

**Niki-Chan:somebody is in love!!!!!**

**Kuukai:awww Utau-Koi your sooo cute**

**Utau:grrrrrrr!!!! What ever dip shit!!!!!! AND IM NOT UR GIRLFRIEND**

**Kuukai:language Utau-Chan!!**

**Utau:Language this!! Niki-Chan does not own shugo Chara or any Cinderella stories!!!**

**Kuukai: that was my job!! *sulks in corner***

**Niki-Chan:while Utau is gonna try to make Kuukai happy again and I will go find Ikuto and Amu….Enjoy!**

* * *

**Utau Hoshina 17 years old-**In the story she has just moved in about 5 months ago and all of her family died.....(Ikuto is not related to her). She lives with which is Saaya's mother and her best friend is Hinamori will happen when the school jock bumps into her? Will it be luv at first sight?

**Amu Hinamori 16 years old-**Since she is now in high school and she is a honor student and skipped a grade she is now in Utau's class and her best friend. With her wise advise and her stubborness she is a great best what if she bumps into a cute and handsome boy with midnight blue hair plus is best friends with the school jock?

**Yuiki Yaya 15 years old-**In this story Yaya changes her name into Yuiki and her personality into a mean little has focused on her studies and is now in the same class as Utau and the question is why did Yaya change?(Pepe-chan has disappeared)

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi 18 years old-**He is best friends with the school is secretly in luv with Amu Hinamori. He shows his luv by teasing her once they meet and hang what could happen if Ikuto went to Utau's house for advise to impress Amu.

**Kuukai Souma 16 years old-**He is the most popular boy in ex-girlfriend is well SECRET! when he walks through the hall all the girls admire him and all the boys want to be him(except Ikuto).His best friend and him bump into Hoshina and ! what could happen?

* * *

**Niki-Chan:That's the facts about the characters! and also the story will start maybe tomorrow.....NEXT CHAPTER**

**Kuukai:Awwwwwww!!!!! make sure ur fast!!!**

**Ikuto:well i heard that Niki-Chan has school now.**

**Niki-Chan: Yes i have strated school about 2 weeks**

**Utau: ok sooo umm ill say P-**

**Amu:PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Utau:AMU!!!!!**

***Amu runs while Utau chases her***

**Ikuto:well i guess ill take a nap... good bye my fans....**


	2. Utau's Life as a servent

**Niki-Chan: Hello everyone!!!! This chapter is wen the story begins!!!!!**

**Ikuto:FINALLY!!!!**

**Niki-chan:ummm this is about Utau's story and life with the saaya household**

**Ikuto:fine i kinda feel bad for Utau cuz she has to work with that slut.....im gonna read the next chapter script**

**Niki-chan:fine but dont tell the veiwers!!!!!**

**Ikuto:fine...........*reads script* *smirks***

**Ikuto: oh Amu!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu:what??????**

**Ikuto: look at the script*hands script to Amu***

**Amu:*reads*WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto:lets go practice it amu!!!!!!!*grabs amu***

**Amu:WHY IS MY LIFE HELLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!**

**Niki-chan:SHut up Amu i know you will like it!!**

**Utau:oh wow.........OH YEAH!! kuukai cant come today cuz he got a job**

**Niki-chan:....................................he got a job?**

**Utau:surprising isn't.....its at that burgerplace....**

**Niki-chan:Suu please do the disclaimer......(he got a job??)**

**Suu:hai..Niki-chan does not own shugo Chara or any cinderella stories ~desu~**

**Utau:This starts out in my P.O.V**

* * *

"UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Ms. Yamabuki.

_Great she's calling me again.I am Utau Hoshina.A servent for ,which may i say is Saaya's horrible mother .Ms. Yamabuki took me in when my family all died in a horrible earthquake. Saaya wasn't happy about it ,but she got over it.i just moved in the neighborhood about 5 months ago and i already have a best friend who is Amu Hinamori........ _

"Yes,oh great one"I said in a low tone when i opened the door to her room.

"Dont you dare give me that tone young lady or your never going to that singing class that I'M paying for!"Ms. Yamabuki screamed.

_she is paying for my singing class my most precious place to be........_

"Yes,oh great one!"I said in a fake cheery tone.

"that's much better now get me some japanese tea across the street in 5 minutes and I'll let you eat out alone tomorrow night"Ms. Yamabuki said with an annoying laugh.

"hai!"i said loudly and ran off.

_i need this.....i need a time off these damn rich people and eat somewhere alone......_

while i was running to the Tea Store,unfortunatly i ran into the school princess Yuiki Yaya and her so called "Neko-Chans".

"YUIKI-SAN!!!!"Saaya yelled as Yuiki fell."E-Eto Gomen Gomen Yuiki!!!"I yelled worridly."SHUT UP YOU BAKA!!"Yuiki screamed."I want you out of my sight at all times you BAKA!!!"yuiki yelled again."oh,Yuiki-San I will torture Hoshina when i get home.."Saaya said happily."Fabulous," said Yuiki calming down."Lets go my Neko-Chans,"She snapped and walked away with her head up high.

"shit,"i whispered.

_Great i wasted 2 minutes on that crap and now im gonna get tortured at school and home. This is sooo not my day. 3 minutes left._

I ran into the store and ordered a large cup of Japanese Tea and I ran out of the shop while holding the hot tea. I really need to get there fast now....

_2 minutes left....._

_1 minute left....._

I opened the door to the house and ran to Ms. Yamabuki's room.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

I opened the door to Ms. Yamabuki's room. "here ,oh great one," I said bowing when i opened the door.

"Perfect timing you twit," She said. " oh yes for dinner i want Pork chops , go buy them at the market NOW!" She screamed.

I gave her the tea and ran out of the house.

_man, this is soooo frustrating........ She is soo damanding like Saaya-slut......heh heh a new nick-name......_

I finally arrived at the market and then my cell phone rang.....It was Amu....I picked it up.

"hello," i said running to the meat section.

"hi Utau , wat cha doing?," Amu said calmly..

"I'm bu-," I said but then i bumped into .............

_my crush......_

* * *

**Niki-chan:cliffhanger!!!! and sorry its short**

**Ikuto:and it was starting to get a little better and WEN AM I GOING TO BE IN THE STORY!!**

**Niki-chan: wen Kuukai comes back tomorrow... and it would have been longer if Kuukai was here....But he got a JOB....**

**Ikuto:damn kuukai...**

**Utau: i-I'm speechless...**

**Amu:but you just spoke..**

**Utau: nvm...**

**Niki-chan: Please review for the smexxi hot Ikuto to appear in the story!!**

**Ikuto: but im already in the story**

**Niki-chan: SHUT UP OR ELSE ILL CHANGE IT INTO A TADAMU!!**

**Ikuto:PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Kuukai Souma and Yahoo messenger?

**_Terrie:hello readers and current cast!!! I'm Niki-chan's chara_. and thank you for rewiewing:amutokutaurimahiko and PRincees-NekoGirl!**

**Ikuto:You look like the long purple hair girl's chara with the soccor boy's chara.**

**Amu: You mean Nadeshiko and Temari/Kuukai and Daichi**

**Ikuto: yeah those people....**

**Utau: Ikuto! In the name of god learn their names, especially Kuukai since your working with him.**

**Ikuto:......*smirk***

**Amu: oh shit its that smirk of yours, your gonna say something perverted are you!**

**Ikuto:... it seems that someone is in luv with Kuukai.**

**Amu:(or not)**

**Utau: *blushes*It's not like that were just friends!**

**Terrie:I see luv in Utau's future.**

**Utau:*bluses neon pink* S-Shut up - where's Niki-chan??**

**Kuukai:yo!**

**Niki-chan:Kuukai! how did you get a job!!!!!**

**Utau:she just popped out of no where.....**

**Terrie: it's her talent**

**Kuukai: i just gave them my application!! Just let it go!!**

**Niki-chan: fine! i'll let it go this time , but next time you miss work HERE, I'm gonna take Utau-chan away from you!**

**Utau:*blushes*.........**

**Kuukai:I-I wont * blushes***

**Niki-chan: Terrie please do the disclaimer.**

**Terrie:Niki-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any Cinderella Stories.**

* * *

**Recap:**

I finally arrived at the market and then my cell phone rang.....It was Amu....I picked it up.

"hello," i said running to the meat section.

"hi Utau , wat cha doing?," Amu said calmly..

"I'm bu-," I said but then i bumped into .............

_my crush......_

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V**

"G-Gomen Souma-kun," I stammered."no problem," He said with his signature smile.I blushed."I-I'll see you tomorrow I guess," I said still blushing." Yeah!" Kuukai said cheery. My blush got darker then he walked away.i picked up my phone from the ground then i walked to the meat section.

_"I-I finally talked to Kuukai! today might not have been so bad."_I thought as i grabbed 2 packs of pork chops and ran to the cashier to pay.

As i ran back to Ms. Yamabuki's house I looked up at the sparkling moon with a smile on my face, then ran into the house.

"I'm gonna cook now!!!!!" I yelled.

As i cooked the pork chops, i checked my text messages and it had 2 texts from Hinamori Amu. I read the first one.

_Heyy wuz thaat Kuukai souma???? :P_

_From Amu,_

I laughed as i remembered Kuukai and me at the market. I almost forgot about the pork chops , But they were perfectly cooked.

"UTAU!!!!!" Ms. Yamabuki screamed.

_I guess Saaya-slut told her mother about what happened to Yuiki.........._

"coming, Master!" I yelled as i set the table neatly. I ran to Ms. Yamabuki's room again. and opened the door slowly..............

"Hai," I said softly.

" ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARESS OUR FAMILY, HUH HOSHINA???!!!" Ms. Yamabuki yelled. Saaya was watching happily._ Screw her._ "I wasn't i was just getting your tea , "i said calmly." I DON"T CARE!" yelled Ms. Yamabuki and she picked up the cup of tea that was half full and threw the tea at me. Luckily, it was cold.....

"Take a bath you filthy slut and then clean this mess up," she said with her annoying laugh. after that Saaya and Ms. Yamabuki went downstairs to eat dinner.

" Damn these people are driving me crazy," I said slowly.

I went to my cramped room and got my towel. I rushed to the bathroom. As I took a bath in cold water because Saaya kept washing her hands in the warm water the whole time i took the shower.

when i was done I dried myself and went into my room. I dressed into my sleeping clothes and went to Ms. Yamabuki's room to clean up the tea "Spill".

I cleaned it up with up with a wet rag and let the floor dry. Then I went downstairs to clean the dishes. already went upstairs and Saaya pushed passed me with a happy glare. I went and cleaned the dishes and the kitchen.

When i was done cleaning up the kitchen i went upstairs to my room and went on my sitei went on was Yahoo Messenger. Amu was Online.

_Amuleto_Hearto:Utau i heard you ran into Kuukai at the market_

_~Luna_Angel~:of course yuh did my phone was still on wen i bumped into him..._

_Amuleto_Hearto:Utau.....Wat will happen at school..._

_~Luna_Angel~:Yuiki put it on Facebook huh....._

_Amuleto_Hearto:yea....._

_~Luna_Angel~: im goin now kay Ms. Yamabuki wants me in bed now since its like 9:30......_

_Amuleto_Hearto:kay kay gnite!!!!_

_~Luna_Angel: night....... Amu....._

_~Luna_Angel~ has logged off_

_Amuleto_Hearto has logged off_

_great........school is gonna be rough tomorrow......_ and with that i fell asleep.....

* * *

**Niki-chan:I hope you guys like it......**

**Ikuto:sooooo.....**

**Amu:..........night**

**Utau:yeah night.......**

**Kuukai:*already sleeping* ZzZzZz**

**Niki-chan:my mom wont buy a flute for me she and my dad only wants renting.....\**

**Ikuto: sucks for you i have a violin that is already paid for....**

**Niki-chan:dont rub it in.......**

**Ikuto:i can if i want too**

**Niki-chan: im the author of the story and can change the story into tadamu....**

**Ikuto: You always say that.......I'm sorry......**

**Niki-chan: I accept your "sorry"**

**Terrie: Please review!!!!!**

**Ikuto:*plays violin***

**Niki-Chan: IKUTO!!!!!**


	4. my hero!

**Niki-chan:This chapter is when Ikuto and Kuukai a-**

**Kuukai:*covers mouth* Don't tell them!**

**Utau:LET GO OF HER YOU, BAKA!**

**Kuukai:Utau-chan is jealous!**

**Utau:*blushes* A-As if Ramen boy.....**

**Kuukai:*hugs Utau***

**Utau: Let go of me you.......you**

**Kuukai: I'm not ever going to let go of you Utau-Koi!**

**Utau:*blushes bright red* I-I'm Not you girlfriend.**

**Kuukai:Not yet we are....**

**Niki-chan: break it up you two! Hey, and where's Ikuto and Amu?**

**Kuukai: *still hugging Utau* Ummmm...... I think they went out to lunch.......**

**Utau:...........Let go of me Kuukai.............**

**Kuukai: NEVER!!**

**Niki-chan: someone do the disclaimer!**

**Temari:Niki-chan does not own shugo chara or any cinderella stories.**

**Niki-chan: TEMARI! *grabs* you are sooooooooo cute Temari!**

**Temari:Thank you..........**

**Terrie: Please take note that Temari is one of Niki-chans favorite charas....**

**Ikuto:I think i missed alot of things and KUUKAI STOP HUGGING MY SISTER!**

**Kuukai:FOR GOD'S SAKE NO!**

**Ikuto:GAHHHHHHHH!!!!.......come here soccor FREAK!**

**Kuukai:*carries Utau bridal style* Lets go Utau!**

**Ikuto:LET HER DOWN!**

**Utau:*holds on Kuukai's neck* Kuukai....your going too fast!!**

**Kuukai:I cant slow down your brother is going to kill me!!**

**Ikuto: HELL YEAH IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!**

**Niki-chan:*sweatdrop* who knew Ikuto is sooooo overly protective....**

**Amu:I think i missed alot.............**

* * *

_Recap:_

_~Luna_Angel~: im goin now kay Ms. Yamabuki wants me in bed now since its like 9:30......_

_Amuleto_Hearto:kay kay gnite!!!!_

_~Luna_Angel: night....... Amu....._

_~Luna_Angel~ has logged off_

_Amuleto_Hearto has logged off_

_great........school is gonna be rough tomorrow......_ and with that i fell asleep.....

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Utau woke up the next morning by her alarm clock it was 7:30 and school starts at 9:30.......

_~Dare mo inai Stage~_

"School,Great" Utau said out loud with a moan. And with that she grabbed her uniform and got dressed up for school.

When Utau was done she went downstairs and made chocolate chip pancakes for The Yamabukis. She got Her backpack and put on her roller skates and ran outside to skate to school.

**Utau's P.O.V**

I skated to school and met up with Amu at the front gate.

"Amu....Ohayo...." i said quietly.

"Ohayo Utau-chan!"Amu said loudly. After Amu said that everyone stared at me (who was outside the school).

"It seems everyone knows that i ran into Yuiki."I said while i opened the door to the school.

"Gomen Utau, i forgot" Amu said while everyone in the hall was staring at me._ Shit it's gonna be a long day.........._

Finally we arrived at my locker.I took my books and notebooks in my hands, but not for long... my books went flying in the air and landed on us and who ever bumped into me and Amu.

"owww!!" i whispered while grabbing my head , but someone was on top of me._ Kuukai............_

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

"Gomen Gomen," I said while staring at someone's sparkling amythest eyes._ wait ive seen these eyes yesterday........_. "H-Hoshina?"I questioned her."Y-Yeah" she stammered.

I just noticed I was on top of her.I blushed a hot red. I just knew people could see the blush."K-kuukai I mean Souma-Kun," "Call me Kuukai" I said with my signature smile.

"Kuukai-Kun,"she said , but i stopped her again. "Just Kuukai," i said while I looked at her eyes again. " O-okay Kuukai please get up now," Utau said blushing. I blushed again.

"O-Oh yeah sorry Ho-," i said. this time she stopped me "Utau Just Utau," she said with a smile on her face and winked as i helped her get up. " Okay Utau," i said. i helped her pick up her books and noteboks too. I glanced at Ikuto, my best friend also bumped into a girl, it was Hinamori. " Thank you Kuukai," Utau finally said to me and she gave me a warm smile and waved good bye with Hinamori. " Ikuto," I whispered. "Yeah," Ikuto whispered as well. "I think Utau stole my heart,"I whispered. All Ikuto did was smirk.

_Hoshina , Utau i think i might love you._

**Ikuto's P.O.V ( when Kuukai and Utau bumped into each other)**

As Kuukai and me were walking and talking down the hall, we weren't paying attention on where we were going , so we bumped into 2 girls and after that we were on top of them , trying to protect them from the flying books and notebooks.

As I looked back at Kuukai talking to the girl he fell on , still on top of her. I looked at the girl i fell on. _Bubblegum Pink Hair?? _I thought.

"U-Ummmmmmmm Gomen, I stammered. " No problem, Just get off of m-me," The girl said.

"What's your name first," I asked her with my smirk.

"Hinamori, Amu now get off or else your gonna get hit in the spot you dont ever want to get hit," she said in a mean voice.

'"okay okay," i said. I helped her up. " I'm Ikuto," i said cheerfully.

"okay," she said and she waved good bye with her blonde friend.

Kuukai and me watched the girls leave till they were out of sight.

"Ikuto" Kuukai whispered. " Yeah," i whispered as well. "I think Utau stole my heart" he whispered again. All i could do was smirk.

**Utau's P.O.V ( no Amu's LOL )**

_I- I ran into Kuukai again and he he he OMG!! I can call him Kuukai and and and OMFG!!_

"Thinking about wat just happened huh," Amu said with a smirk.

"Didn't that Ikuto guy smirk too," I said suspicously.

"we-we just met....." Amu stammered.

"Uh huh," i said. I wasn't buying it but i know they just met but i know Amu has a crush on him.

We were almost to class till Yuiki came up to me.

"Hoshina Leave Kuukai alone or you WILL regret it," Yuiki said with a murder voice and a death glare.

"What ever Yaya!!" Amu yelled. Everybody was now looking at us and so was Kuukai and Ikuto.

"I don't want to see you ever again your such a brat!" Yuiki yelled and pushed Amu to the ground but luckily Ikuto caught her. my anger rised till i couldn't hold it in no more.

"Yuiki leave her alone you damn ass princess!!"I yelled. I covered my mouth. Saaya-Slut heard me.

" Yuiki I will torture her again at home." Saaya said with a laugh.

" If you do that then i will torture you here "Princesses".Kuukai said with a serious face.

"b-but Kuukai-Kun..." Yuiki said with a pout face. " that's not gonna work yuiki, " Kuukai said still with his serious face.

"Kuukai...." I whispered. He gave me his signature smile again. I looked at him and smiled.

"Fine," Yuiki and Saaya said. "good see ya later Utau," He said with a wink and smile and ran off to class with Ikuto.

Yuiki and Saaya went off to class and so did me and Amu.

**~At lunch!!!~**

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

when class was over, i ran to the cafeteria without Ikuto because he was with Hinamori. I looked for Utau everywhere! (_Where could she be? I thought)_ I didnt check the roof though.... I ran to the roof of the school.

Then i saw her.....Utau eating her lunch........

* * *

**Niki-chan:GAHH!! This took me two days to finish becuz of damn school!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: wow........**

**( Ikuto still chasing Kuukai)**

**Ikuto: COME BACK HERE SOCCOR FREAK SOOO I CAN KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kuukai: NEVER!!!**

**Utau: (still holding on to kuukai's neck cause he is still holding her bridal style) KUUKAI OMFG!!!! YOUR GOING TOOOO FAST IM GOING TO FALL!!**

**Kuukai:Utau hold on a little longer your brother of a cat is slowing down!!**

**Ikuto: SHIT IM TIRED COME BACK HERE KUUKAI!!!!**

**Utau: Fine just hurry up!!!**

**Amu & Niki-chan:* sweat drop* **

**Terrie: please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Niki-chan: please press the smexxi green button buh bye!!**


	5. a romantic chappy!

**Niki-Chan: sorry everyone for not updating for over wut 3 weeks????**

**Kuukai: what happened?**

**Niki-chan: *tiny soft voice*....... i got grounded.......**

**Ikuto: what? i can't hear you!**

**Niki-chan: I GOT GROUNDED OK!! * cries***

**Amu:*hits Ikuto* Shut up you HENTAI!!**

**Niki-chan: go go Amu-chan! _**

**Utau: what's going on?**

**kuukai:UTAU-CHAN! *runs to Utau and hugs her***

**Ikuto: K-KUUKAI....(death aura)**

**everybody ( except ikuto ) : * sweatdrop***

**Amu: GO GO I-KU-TO!!!!!! ( chara change with Ran)* amu's mind* **_what am i doing???_

**Niki-chan: oooooooooooooooooooooooooh did i mention this chapter is MAJOR Kutau!!!!!! :D**

**Utau: What do you mean????**

**Kuukai: ya, wat do ya mean?????**

**Niki-chan: you didnt get the script???**

**Everyone (except niki-chan and the charas): NO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Niki-chan:ummmmmmm i-i well ummmm...kuukai wanna play soccor?**

**Kuukai: OK!!! lets go!!!!**

**Utau:*grabs Kuukai on the wrist* don't confuse us or distract us!! WHAT'S GOING ON????!!!!!**

**Niki-chan: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm you know what......TERRIE DO THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Terrie: Niki-chan does not own **_Shugo_** Chara or any cinderrella stories!!**

**Niki-chan: i am made a mistake in the last chapter, Kuukai didn't see Utau eating lunch ok. now on with the story!**

* * *

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

As class was over. I dashed to the lunch room with out Ikuto (because he was with Hinamori). I was looking for Utau everywhere.I went up to the rooftop and heared a sweet melody. _Singing? I thought. _I opened the door slowly without a sound and saw Utau singing.

**Normal P.O.V**

_daremo inai stage  
yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku  
kinou to onaji  
asu ha nido to konai to kidzuku no_

last scene ha itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo  
namida fuite tobira tatakou

atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki wo dashite  
hazukashigaranaide  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo  
anata ni todokimasu youni

itsukara darou  
honto no egao miserarenakunatteta  
konna watashi wo  
akiramenaide mattetekureta no

kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita  
hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite

natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
mesameru youni  
sunao ni nareta kara  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
kokoro wo hiraite

ima  
atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki wo dashite  
kagayaki tsuzukeyou  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo  
anata ni todokimasu youni

Kuukai heard Utau sing her wonderful and sweet song. He smiled at her, not a grin, or a smirk, but a warm and pleasant smile. He began to open the door and walk to her.

"Yo," Kuukai said with a smile. "Did you hear everything?" Utau asked. "yup, you have a very sweet voice," Kuukai said as he stared at her eyes. Utau blushed. " Arigato Kuukai," Utau said with a warm smile. She held her light purple bento box. "is that your lunch," Kuukai asked with curiousity in his eyes. " ummm Im saving my money for the ramen shop over there," she said as she pointed at a ramen shop 2 blocks from the school. "OH, Are you going their tonight?" Kuukai asked. "y-yeah," Utau stammered with a blush on her face. "cool, I guess i'll see you there tonight," kuukai said with a thumbs up. "yeah, and you better be there ," Utau said with a competative glare. " or what?" Kuukai said with a smirk. Utau leaned forward which made her nose touch kuukai's nose. Kuukai blushed. "or, I'll kick your ass!!!!!! Utau yelled. Kuukai was shocked. And Utau started to laugh hard.

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

_damn this girl is interesting and mysterious. I thought. _" geez you scared me there utau!" i yelled. she stuck her tongue at me. I put my backpack down and started chasing her. Utau then tripped on my backpack and i grabbed her waist. she fell on the ground and ME on top of her AGAIN!! But this time was different then before. MY lips were on Utau's. We didn't pull apart for about 2 minutes. till Utau pushed me away. "K-kuukai I-I," utau stammered with a deep red blush on her face. " N-No it was my fault, let's forget this ever happened," I said._ What the hell!! why did i just say that!!we can't just forget about this event!!_ "U-Uh yeah i have to go to class now," she said and walked away with her stuff. as she closed the door gently I remembered her soft lips on mine._ shit her kisses are like drugs, you just wanted more and more. _with that thought i stood there still surprised.

**Utau's P.O.V**

_i-i kissed k-kuukai!!!! i thought. _I covered my mouth._ OH MY GOD!!!!!_ As i speed walked to Amu's locker i thought about what happened at that rooftop.

i finally found Amu at her locker with that Ikuto guy.......... KISSING!!!!!!!! and i think i saw amu kissing back. _Holy Hell. _i looked at them and finally i said " Ummmmmmmmm......I'll catch you later Amu," Then i ran back to my next class. I could hear Amu calling my name but i didn't stop because i didn't want Ikuto to get mad.....

**Amu's P.O.V**

_well, Utau just saw me kissing Ikuto ( my secret crush ). And i just found out he is suuuuchhhh a HENTAI (pervert)! but i still love him. It was soo annoying this lunch break because he kept following me around. Oh, great here comes a flashback........_

_*flashback* (lunch break)_

_As i got out of class i went to the cafeteria and bought my lunch. I sat peacefully at a lunch table till HE came. " Hello my little Koneko-chan," Ikuto said with a husky voice and a purr. I blushed. i never heard Ikuto's voice like that. " H-Hi Ikuto-kun," I stammered with a smile. "Just call me ikuto from now on," He said then bit my ear lightly. "GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" i screamed. Everybody then looked at me. i blushed then left the cafeteria with my lunch. Of course Ikuto followed me. " wait up my little strawberry," Ikuto said with a smirk. "what are you a HENTAI??!! " i yelled. Ikuto then covered my mouth and Hugged me. " MMM FU MM!!," i said. then he kissed me on my cheek. I almost melted but i was really scared too. and when im scared i tend to cry. I did my cool and spicy "outside character". I slapped his hand and squirmed out of his arms, then ran to my locker leaving my lunch behind.I sighed and almost cried but held it in because Ikuto showed up again and i didn't want Ikuto to think that im tooo sensitive and then who knows what will happen... " What do you want?" i said with water in my eyes because i couldn't hold back the tears. "Amu," He said with worry in his eyes. " What?" i said with my cool & spicy tone but with tears on my cheeks. Ikuto went up to me and wiped the tears out of my eyes and face. "I'm sorry neko-chan," he said with a soft voiice. I couldn't hold back my love for him so i lost my control and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised as i was then i pulled back. "i-i'm soooo sorry Ikuto!!!" I yelled. he smirked " no problem just tell me why you were crying," he said with another smirk. " BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME YOU BAKA!!" i screamed. He smmirked. he is soooo cute when he smirks, i thought._hold_ on wait why am i thinking this at a time like this?? awwwww Amu is blushing," Ikuto said. "I-I so what?" I said with a blush across my face. " okay here is a deal i'll leave you alone for about just today and you have to come to this comedy show with me tomorrow and i will get a kiss right now. "okay....." i said and we became kissing then Utau came..........._

_so that's it........_

**Utau's P.O.V ( dinner time )**

I finshed making dinner for saaya-slut's mom and her and now im getting ready to go to the rammen shop. i was wearing a beige coat and a purple shirt with black butterflys and black skinnies. i put on my purple earings for the finishing touches. i ran downstairs and saw Ms. Yamabuki and Saaya eating like pigs. I put a disgusted look on my face but hid it. "I'm going out Ms. Yamabuki!" I yelled. "SHUT UP WE CAN HEAR YOU ALREADY AND WE ALREADY KNOW!!" they both said in unison. _Like mother like daughter.... _i ran out the door and i ran to the ramen shop. It was 7 when i got there. i was about to open the sliding door till i heard my name from a distance. _oh god please don't be the heavens.... I thought._ But it was kuukai screaming my name. i gave out a sigh of relief. " happy to see me Utau!!" he said cheerfully. "I-I............Yes....," i finally said with a blush. " then come on lets eat. we got a seat and we ordered. " wanna have an eating challenge?" Kuukai asked. I was always up for a challenge. " oh yeah i can beat you anytime anywhere!!" i said with a smirk. " we got a feisty strong women in here," he said. I blushed.

~ RaMeN EaTiNg ChaLlEnGe~

5full bowls of ramen later.........

" OH MY GOD IM FULL!!! I yelled when we were out of the ramen shop. " so am i..." kuukai said sleepily. " i guess ill get going," i said with a smile. " oh yeah thank you for treating me..." i said. " no problem", kuukai said with his oh so famous signature smile. " hey ill walk you home too kay!!" he said walking with me. " sure," i said. " Utau do me a big favor!!" kuukai said with a begging face on. "what," i said with a blush. "sing for me," he said with a smile. uhhhh.....okay," i said and then began singing.

Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
Tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute  
Te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
Yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo

Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
Atsui mune wa sawagidasu

Sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
Sugu ni todoki sou na noni  
Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
Oikakete wa kurenai ne

Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
Hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
Kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
Muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate

Amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
Kizamu akashi idaite ite

Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
Suki ni natte shimatta no  
Onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
Kanashi sugiru monogatari

Miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
Watashi no jikan wa 　tomaru

Nageki no Blue Moon 　hatenai yami no  
Fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
Kanawa nakute mo 　aishite imasu  
Itsuka sora ga sakete mo  
Eien ni 　omotte imasu

as i was done with the song we were at my place. "arigato kuukai again..." i said. " oh yeah no problem i was just wondering if you would like to go to this comedy show tomorrow," kuukai said. yeah okay!!," i said excitidly because i love comedy shows. " okay see you tomorrow then he kissed me on my cheek and left. I touched my cheek. _kuukai......._

but we weren't the only one who saw that kiss that night.......................

* * *

**Niki-chan: ohkay niki-chan is sooooo tired from running away from the gang soo i hid in this closet so they couldnt find me.... now im sleepy**

**pwease review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. PlanFIXED VERSION

**Niki-chan:Konnichiwa!!!! everybody!!!! THIS IS A FIXED VERSION OF CHAPTER 6**

**Utau:Hi.............**

**Iru:Utau Utau!!! Look at Niki-chan's new chara!!!!!!**

**Deane:Konnichiwa......**

**Utau:is she half devil, half angel , and half what love???**

**Niki-chan: Yup yup yup!! Devil because im half evil, angel because the other half is nice, and love for being an awesome match maker!!**

**Utau & Kuukai: Since when??**

**Niki-chan: when i started this story ok!!!**

**Utau: and here comes the devil half of her.....**

**Niki-chan: what ever.........**

**Deane:....................**

**Terrie: Deane is a very quiet person because most of the time she is making evil pranks for people.....**

**Niki-chan: anyways to pronounce her name is- DEE-AH-NEE. De-devil An-angel E-Love.**

***deane goes somewhere***

**kuukai: anyways im going to play soccer......**

**Niki-chan:okay!!!!!**

**Utau: soooo lets see the person or people who saw me kiss Ramen boy.**

***deane comes back and sits on Niki-chan's shoulder***

**Kuukai: someone deflated my soccer ball!!!!**

**Deane:*smirk* I wonder who did that....?* smirk***

**Everybody(except for deane): *sweatdrop***

**Deane:Niki-chan does not own any Shugo chara or Cinderella stories....**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Utau's P.O.V_

_as i was done with the song we were at my place. "arigato kuukai again..." i said. " oh yeah no problem i was just wondering if you would like to go to this comedy show tomorrow," kuukai said. yeah okay!!," i said excitedly because i love comedy shows. " okay see you tomorrow then he kissed me on my cheek and left. I touched my cheek. kuukai......._

_but we weren't the only one who saw that kiss that night......................._

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Utau opened the door to the house and went up to her room she slept, thinking of all the events that happened yesterday.

But as the line said Kuukai and Utau weren't the only one that saw that kiss on the cheek and it was Yuiki and her Neko-chans.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" Yuiki yelled silently while watching kuukai kiss Utau on the cheek. Several hours eariler at school Saaya-slut told Yuiki that Utau was going to the ramen shop knew Kuukai would be there because well, the story will tell you later on. so Saaya invited Yuiki to stay at her house to see Utau when she comes home from her "date" with kuukai.

When she came they went up to Saaya's tree house. **(Niki-Chan:Lol Saaya's got a treehouse!! near her frontdoor to her house.) **They sat and waited till Utau came. when she did they saw kuukai kiss Utau on the cheek. Yuiki growled quietly and she left the treehouse with everyone following her.

Yuiki barged in Utau's room and slapped her on the face which made Utau wake up and had a "wtf" face on. " Yuiki knew that face. " HOSHINA!! YOU *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!" Yuiki Yelled loudly because Ms. Yamabuki was at a club somewhere and not at home. " What?" Utau said with a clueless face on. Yuiki smacked her again but only harder. "LEAVE KUUKAI ALONE!!!" Yuiki screamed at the top of her lungs. The neko-chans and saaya was enjoying the scene. "what ever Yaya," Utau said pulling the covers to her head and trying to sleep. Yuiki then kicked her off the bed and left without saying a word and went home.

when they left her room, Utau sighed and went up to her bed then made a wish under her covers. _I want to be a bad and hard to read girl but also with a nice side a nice person at the same time, a sweet and lovable girl._** (Niki-Chan: LOL!!! this wish seems sooo not Utau!!!)**

That morning when she woke up she saw two colorful eggs on the middle of her bed. One was purple with black frilly laces and the other pink and white frilly laces. **(A/N: IDK if eru's egg is like that. i would have checked but im lazy..). **

She picked up the purple one first. it then floated and hatched. Out came a little devil person with purple short hair.

"Ohayo, I'm Iru," Iru "introduced herself. "Uhhhhhhh.... Hi...." Utau said confused. " I think im going to go to school now..... so um go to that little egg thingy and let me change umm Iru was it?" Utau said. "fine," Iru said with a sigh.

Utau changed for 5 minutes and fixed her hair. Utau was still confused about the little egg but wanted to go to school fast so she doesnt see the Saaya. Iru came out of her egg.

"Utau it is 7:30 why are you going to school early?" asked Iru. "because i don't want to see a redheaded slut right now," Utau said thinking of saaya. Utau then grabbed her bag for school and Iru then sat on her shoulder. Utau tried to open the door but it was locked. Utau's bedroom door was different from the other bedroom doors. her door could be locked from the outside but not the inside. Saaya last night as she left Utau's bedroom had locked her door as she waved good bye to Yuiki. "damn" Utau whispered. Iru looked at Utau and smirked.

"Utau why don't we try jumping out the window?" Iru said. "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU KNOW HOW HIGH WE'RE UP???" utau asked. Iru then opened the large window and chara changed with Utau. big black bat wings started to spread out of Utau's back. Iru then pushed Utau out the window.

"KYAAAAAA" Utau screamed but seamed to be flying with the bat wings. "I-Is this even possible??" Utau asked looking at the people below her. "Some people at your school maybe able to do this since they do have the same creatures like me," Iru said flying up to Utau. "And hey look a boy that just came out of the car Go Utau!! Iru said and made Utau's wings disappear Utau was now falling out of the sky.

She the landed on...................... KUUKAI!!!! "gahhhhhhh" Utau said. she then looked at what cushioned her fall. "K-Kuukai... Gomen Gomen!! Utau shouted giving Kuukai a hand. "N-no problem," Kuukai said. Utau checked her bag if the pink egg was ok. "Ummm excuse me for a sec," Utau said to Kuukai. Utau the started screaming at Iru near the bushes. She looked crazy because "specific people" can only see charas.

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

_okay, maybe other people think Utau's crazy right now...... but i can see that she has a chara..... i guess ill have to tell tadase that we need an emergency meeting at the royale garden. Utau will be surprise that Amu already has a chara._

Ikuto had just gotten out of his car and came over to see what Utau was doing. "what is she doing?" Ikuto said. "she has a new chara," I said trying to find Tadase's number. "emergency meeting?" Ikuto asked as His chara came out.

"Where's Diachi-nya?" Yoru asked. "Yoru i told you to stay in my pocket. and Diachi is at the Royal Garden. You have to stay with me at all times because i might need you to chara change with me. I will be prepared." Ikuto said organized. Yoru just sighed and went back to Ikuto's backpack pocket.

"when did you become mature?" I asked trying to hide my smirk. "Since i started hanging out with Amu and going to meeting's with her," Ikuto said with a smile thinking of the past when he was with Amu. I was laughing hard. Utau just came back blushing. "Ummm sorry about that," Utau said sweat dropping and scratching her head. "No problem!" I said energetically. Just then I got a text from Tadase saying "We willl all be there". "Hey, Utau me and Ikuto have something to show you!" I said grabbing her hand, winking at Ikuto and running to the Royal Garden.

**Amu's P.O.V**

_I just got a text from Tadase-kun saying "go to the Royal Garden now n bring ur charas new member joining"_

"let's go Su,Miki,Ran,Dia!"

**Rima's P.O.V**

_Tadase wants me and my chara to go to the Royal Garden this early!!!!_

"KUSUKUSU TIME TO GO TO THE ROYAL GARDEN!''

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

_Tadase both texted me and Nadeshiko this early JUST to go to the Royal Garden and bring our charas and SNACKS_

" Nade! Tadase wants us to bring our charas and snacks and go to the Royal Garden LETS GO EVERYBODY!!!''

**Utau's P.O.V**

_Gahhhhhhhh!!! Kuukai is running way too fast!!! I think i stepped on a shrub. OH THATS IT! IRU IF YOU CAN READ MY MIND GIVE ME THOSE BAT WINGS AGAIN PLEASE!!!_

**Normal P.O.V**

Next thing Utau knew it she was up in the air with her bat wings and holding Kuukai's hand and kuukai holding Ikuto's hand."KYAAA!!!EVERYONE IM SOO SORRY!!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" Utau yelled. "UTAU GO STRAIGHT!!!! LOOK FOR A GLASS BUILDING NEAR THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!!!! Kuukai yelled frantically.

All Ikuto did was stare at the mini people down below. Utau finally saw the glass building near the school and suddenly her wings disappeared. "IRU!!!!!" Utau screamed as she was falling. Kuukai grabbed Utau's hand and pulled her to his chess. They were "hugging". As they were closer to the ground Tadase came and Chara Changed with Kiseki.

"Holy Crown!!" Tadase yelled. Kuukai yet again was Utau's cushion. Ikuto on the Other hand landed right on Amu near the grass of the Royal Garden.

"I'm soo sorry Amu!!! Ikuto yelled."You should be!!" Amu yelled back. "Well excuse me for falling out of the sky and not knowing that the kiddy king did his orange jello attack and i falling on you!!!" Ikuto yelled back.

After he yelled that Amu was quiet. To Kuukai and Utau, "K-kuukai gomen again........" Utau said as she sweat dropped. "As i said before no problem, now lets go to the Royal Garden and have that meeting!" Kuukai said cheerfully as always.

They then started there meeting when everyone was there.

"Amu why are you here?" Utau asked confused."You'll see Utau,"said Amu. "Ok, Let's start with the , I'm Tadase Hotori/Second King's chair,"He said nicely.

"Rima Mashiro/Second Joker,"Rima said quietly.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki/Second Jack's chair,'' Nagihiko said peacefully as he was sipping his tea.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki/Queen's chair," Nadeshiko said smiling.

"Kuukai Souma/Jack's chair,"Kuukai said.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi/King's chair," Ikuto said smirking at Amu.

"Amu Hinamori/Joker,"Amu said with a smile.

"And Utau-chan, would you like to be a guardian?" Tadase asked Utau. "What does a guardian have to do?"Utau asked. "Well,we have to help the school and the students while we do paperwork in the afternoons where we have our meetings here,"Kuukai said.

"I-I can't,"Utau said with a frown. "Why is that?" Nagihiko asked. "Because of Ms. Yamabuki, She wants me to go straight home after school and on Thursday for singing class," Utau said still frowning. "I'll work it out with Ms. Yamabuki!" Kuukai said with a smile. "Yeah aall of us will go to Ms. Yamabuki's and tell that Utau should stay after school with us!" Amu said.

"YEAH!!" Everybody said. Utau smiled. "Arigato everyone," She said and bowed.

* * *

**Niki-chan:Sorry for the long wait everyone. i'm now busy but ill try to update faster! please review!(If there is misspelled words or missing one im sorry i was rushing!!)  
**


	7. CHARA NARI!

**Niki-chan: oi oi hi minna!!!**

** sorry for not updating for soooooo long!!! ive been busy with school and stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**anyways i dont own anything!!!! on with the storrrraaaayyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

_Recap- Utau has just gotten her new Shugo chara and now she becomes a guardian. _

_Kuukai and the guardians said they will help Utau with Mrs. Yamabuki._

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V**

_When everyone said they were going to help me it made me feel so happy like i was about to cry because of how happy i was, _I thought as Ikuto was giving a speech about some kind of black egg called X-Eggs.

I then looked at the watch. _Omg!! My singing class!!! I'm gonna be late!!! _I thought. I then hesitated. I didn't want to interrupt the speech Ikuto was presenting. _I guess I'll sneak out,_ I thought as i was staring at the paperwork i finished awhile back.I started walking out of the Royal Garden. Lucky for me i was unnoticed. **(A/N- surprising isn't??) **

When i finally silently closed the doors of the Royal Garden, I ran to Mrs. Higarashi's Classroom. I opened the door as i arrived. Everyone was there except Mrs. Higarashi.

I let out a sigh of relief. Saaya then came up to me and slapped me on the face. She smirked. '' OHOHOHOHO,'' She laughed loudly and went to her seat. I was pissed off when she slapped with no purpose at all. Mrs. Higarashi came after that.

''Okay class we will now take a talented student here to be a solo for the Masquerade Ball coming about 3 weeks from now,'' said happily. ''The Chosen singer's name at the ball will be secret princess and will sing Glorious Sunshine,'' Mrs. Higarashi continued. My face lit up with excitement and so did Yuiki's and Saaya's. ''Let's begin,''.

**Normal P.O.V (The Royal Garden)**

Amu glanced around and saw Utau not there. She then whispered to Kuukai. ''Dude where is Utau?? Amu whispered. ''Right in the middle of us,duh,'' Kuukai said and then turned around to face her. ''Uhhhh where's Utau?'' He whispered. Amu slapped her forehead.

''Is there something wrong my little strawberry?''Ikuto asked loudly so everyone could hear. Amu blushed while everyone snickered.''I-I well my stomach was talking to me,'' Amu said not thinking of Utau anymore. ''I'll get the snacks then,'' Nadeshiko said.

As Nadeshiko was unpacking fresh baked cranberry muffins with glaze on top, Kuukai grabbed one quickly and bit in to it. ''So where is Utau?'' Kuukai asked with his mouth full. Nobody was listening to him. Kuukai then gave everyone a chibi irritated glare.

Still nobody payed attention to him. He then thought he would look for Utau by himself. He ate all of his muffin and threw the paper baking cup on the ground.

''Kuukai pick that up!'' they all said in unison. _You guys all noticed that but you dont notice me talking to you guys????? _Kuukai thought as he picked up the crumpled paper bake cup.

''by the way where is Hoshina??'' Ikuto asked taking a large bite out of his muffin. Amu then remembered that her best friend takes singing classes.

Amu then decided she will get everyone to check out the singing class. ''She might be in that Singing class Mrs. Higarashi teaches,'' Kuukai suggested. ''Worth a try,'' Nadeshiko said smiling. ''Then lets hurry up and get her,'' Ikuto said with a bored expression on his face. They then started walking towards Mrs. Higarashi's room.

**Utau's P.O.V**

All of the girls wanted to audition so like about 22 girls later it was finally my turn to sing. Till we all heard a loud knock. Yuiki went and opened the door. ''Kuukai!!!!'' screamed Yuiki and hugged his arm tightly. _Okay i got a little jealous ._

When our teacher finally pried Yuiki off of Kuukai's arm she asked them why were they here. There answer- they wanted to check on us. Mrs. Higarashi said they could sit down and watch the final 3 people to audition. Which was Yuiki,Saaya, and me.

Most of the people who auditioned the song was to low for them. Well i should say all of them. Mrs. Higarashi just put down seats for the Guardians.

''Okay,Utau you may begin,'' said with a smile. I glanced at Kuukai which had a smile on his face and gave me a thumbs up. Amu did the same thing. Everyone was now watching. I smiled. Mrs. Higarashi turned on the music.

**(A/N- I do not own Glorious Sunshine)**

kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo sonna kao wa yamete  
okazari no Cheap na Pride wa sutete shimaou

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou  
sou da yo waraitai hashagitai sunao ni  
kanjirareru mabushii Happiness  
zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru  
ima sugu tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu shinkokyuu shite  
taiyou ga niau yo tobikiri no egao misete

BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni nomaresou na toki mo  
kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa habataite ikou

fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai  
kuyashikute aishitai aisaretai kodoku na  
nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara  
dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante  
kekkyoku jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai nigeteru dake  
kinishicha DAME da yo saikou no toki tsukamou

Glorious Sunshine!

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou  
soshitara megami mo higamu you na Kiss o  
tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness  
sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita kimi koso  
honto no kagayaki no imi o mitsukeru hito  
taiyou ga niau yo yorokobi no uta utaou

As I finished the song i saw that all the Guardians and everyone was staring at me with surprisness in their eyes except Kuukai and Amu who kept staring at me with happiness in his eyes. I smiled at him and waved. ''Utau!!!!! I never knew you had that kind of voice,''everyone said. I sweatdropped. ''Heh heh singing is my dream,'' I said. Yuiki was just glaring at me with jealousy in her eyes.

''Next is Saaya,'' said but had a thought that she already knew who would get picked. Saaya went up and grabbed the microphone from me.

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

Utau's singing was amazing! When she started all i could do is stare at her. She sended me off to day dream mode.

''Kuukai, Kuukai?'' i heard someone say.

''KUUKAI!!''

I finally broke out of day dream mode and saw Utau's face right in front of me and her nose was touching mine!!

''ano?'' i said in confusion. Then i heard horrible singing which made cover my ears and Utau did the same.

"KaNaShImI nI tSuBuSaRe SoU DeMo!!!!!"

''enough please,'' Mrs. Higarashi said looking a little pale. My ears were ringing and it was irritating . And i mean irritating!! Utau on the other hand looked like her ears were were about to pop from the 'singing' voice of Saaya.

" are ya okay?" i whispered to Utau who was sitting right next to me. "y-yeah," Utau said looking like she had a head ache. I lightly grabbed her head and set it on my shoulder.

"k-kuukai?" Utau said blushing. All i did was smile at her.

**Utau's P.O.V**

_Kuukai is actually letting me rest my head on his shoulder? This i only find myself in a dream._

"last but not least Yuiki," Mrs. Higarashi said after taking some Advil. Saaya was sulking because she couldn't even finish the song. Yuiki got up and got the microphone from Saaya. And when she started singing it was actually to low for her but hit mrs. Higarashi's okay meter.

In the middile of the song i saw Kuukai glaring at Yuiki. I found that weird because normally Kuukai would never glare at anyone. My head was still on his shoulder. I decided to just relax and wait till she ended the song.

When the song ended i saw that the guardians already left leaving me and Kuukai here at the singing room waiting for Mrs. Higarashi.

I suddenly sat up straight and watched Mrs. Higarashi think who the singer would be. My hands were on my lap. I was shaking, but then Kuukai put his hand over my right hand and squeezed it. "dont cha worry Utau," Kuukai whispered not wanting to disturb Mrs. Higarashi.

"since its a secret i will send you all an emailif u made it or not, only one will win," she said smiling. "and remember if you did win keep it a secret!".

Me and Kuukai left the classroom after that 'speech' Mrs. Higarashi made. I peeked in my bag to see if my other egg hatched yet and the answer was no..

"dont worry it will hatch soon," Kuukai said with a grin. I smiled.

"yea, anyways i got to go Ms. Yamabuki wants me to make her a buffet when she comes home," i said with a sigh.

"I'll help you and the guardians will too since we need to talk to Ms. Yamabuki about the Guardian thing," The Guardians came out of the library.

"hey there you guys are! anyways will yo-"

"we already heard and we would all like to help you make a buffet," they all said in unison.

"Do you guys always say things in unison?" i asked them.

"sometimes.." Rima said eating another muffin.

"well lets all have a race shall we?" Kuukai said smirking.

"we're totally in!" we said to Kuukai.

"Ichi"

"ni"

"SAN!!"

**Normal P.O.V**

A bright light surrounded Utau and after it faded Utau had turned into a costume of a devil! "wha-what???" Everyone stopped and stared at Utau with their mouths hung open.

"U-utau you character transformed!" Everyone yelled. Utau smirked.

"then theres no chance you guys can beat me," Then she zoomed out flying out of the school.

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

_ehhh??!!!! she can chara nari?????!!!! well she's not going to beat me that easily!_

"Daichi!! chara change!!" and with that i zoomed off on my skateboard.

**Amu P.O.V**

_U-utau DID A CHARA NARI!!! but she is not going to win!!!!_

_"Ran!! Chara Change!!" and i zoomed out of there while making other people think i was running for my life._

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

_impressive for the new girl........wait up Amu's leaving me behind!! NO WAY IM GOING TO LOSE TO THEM!!!!_

_"yoru chara change.....Wait up my Amu-Koi~!" and i jumped through all the trees to Mrs. Yamabuki's house._

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

_*Giggle* Utau is very impressive.....but of course i must beat them...._

_"Temari chara change! HYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

_Wow.....WAIT!! NADESHIKO IS LEAVING ME BEHIND NO WAYYY!!!!_

"Rhythm chara change!" but before i could run my fastest i felt someone tugging on my long purple hair.

"Rima-chan?"

"carry me....."

"What?Why?"

"im a comedian not a runner....."

"fine whatever," i said and carried her leaving Tadase behind.

"w-waiitt!!!!"Tadase screamed.

**Kuukai's P.O.V(A/N:Lol i keep jumping through P.)**

"Yo Idol-san!!"I screamed up above me. _YEAA!!! i caught to Utau!_

"What the heck is that kind of nickname? and HOWD YOU CATCH UP TO ME?!!" she yelled trying to get ahead of me.

"well....at the singing class you sounded like an idol! and i just put the -san because it fits well! plus im a jock im not afraid of going fast!"

"well i dont care your not going to win!"

"you might think that but ill in for sure!!!"

"oh yeah! what ever!" she said passing me.

_ill take a risk at my plan......_

i jumped straight off my skateboard and grabbed one of Utau's hands. I smirked.

"How did you???!!"

"you shouldn't fly too low idol!"

with that comment she flew faster and we finally got to her house.

Her chara nari wore off. "that was awesome..." she said smiling.

"i wish i could chara nari....." i said puffing up my cheeks. she blushed at that.

"dont worry i know you, you'll get to chara nari in no time," Utau said looking away. i smiled. I saw Amu running to us Ikuto on her tail. and she really did have a tail....

''Wait up Amu-koi~!!" IKuto said trying to catch up to Amu.

"Are you kidding me Ikuto?!!" Amu said hiding behind Utau.

"Don't hide from me my pink neko-chan!" Ikuto said trying to grab Amu's wrist.

"Kuukai, calm down the blue cat while ill calm down the pink one..." Utau said grabbing Amus tail.

I sighed. "Ikuto..."

"Yes?"

"good job..." Ikuto smirked.

"Why dont we g-," ikuto was cut off by the screaming of Nadeshiko and right beside her was Nagihiko.....And Rima??

"W-we're here..........."said nagihiko and Nadeshiko at the same time. Nagihiko collapsed.

i poked him. "yep he fell asleep," Utau and Amu finally came back. And of course amu's tail was now gone.

"we're back..." Utau said unlocking Mrs. Yamabuki's front door. " UTAU YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ms. Yamabuki yelled with Saaya behind her.

"Mama look The Guardians are here....."

"waaaa???!! G-Guardians please sit down on the couch," all of us sat down on the hugest couch we ever seen!

"Soo.... guardians......what do you want?" Ms. Yamabuki said while sipping her hot tea.

"well we wanted too get U-" *ding dong*

Utau opened the door and it was Tadase.....

"Welcome Tadase-kun!!" Saaya yelled, hugging him.

"as i were saying we want Utau to join the Guardians which means she has to stay after school a bit,"

"not saaya?"

"yes not me?"

"Utau has something special," I said smiling. she blushed.

" please ms. Yamabuki?" me and the guardians said in unison.

"I ummm," Ms. Yamabuki was about to say no but then Tadase did his 'sparkle attack'. "please Ms. Yamabuki?"

"sure!" Ms. Yamabuki said. Saaya fainted after seeing Tadase's sparkle attack.

"im going to borrow Utau okay Ms. Yamabuki?" i asked while she was still recovering the sparkle attack.

"mhhmm,"

"well we will be going now ms. yamabuki," amu said and picked up Ikuto who was sleeping the whole time.

"Mhhhmmm,"

We all left the house. "thanks Tadase!" i said patting him on the back.

"yes, Tadase thank you soo much," Nadeshiko said smiling.

"no problem,"

"well im going home.......bye," Rima said as she ran.

"yea we better get home lets go nadeshiko," Tadase followed Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

"Hey Utau get dressed and lets go to my house to wait till it's time to go to the comedy show," i said with a thumbs up.

**Utau's P.O.V**

"oh okay!!," i ran upstairs and changed into a grey shirt and a jeans mini skirt, underneath were grey leggings.I put down my hair and clipped on a black butterfly clip. then i wore black flats **(A/N: i will not link it kayy!!)** i chara changed with Iru and jumped out of the window.

"lets go kuukai!" i said landing on the ground. he blushed looking at me. "o-okay!!" he grabbed my hand and we started running to his house.

**~10 minutes later~**

we finally arrived at his house and he unlocked the door. i was trying to find my breath. i saw 4 boys staring at me.

"Welcome!" they all said in unison.

"Utau these are my brothers...."

* * *

**Niki-chan: please r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. A sad past not yet to be told

**Niki-chan:yay!!!! Kutau is official!!! **

**Utau:*blush* y-yea**

**Ikuto:Let's just hope amuto will be official.**

**Niki-chan: it is.....**

**Kuukai: yea! hinamori said she loved ikuto.**

**Amu: a-anyways Niki-chan does not own anything....**

**Nki-chan: I CANT STOP READING SHUGO CHARA ENCORE CHAPTER 1~!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**_Recap:_

_we finally arrived at his house and he unlocked the door. i was trying to find my breath. i saw 4 boys staring at me._

_"Welcome!" they all said in unison._

_"Utau these are my brothers...."_

_

* * *

_

**Utau's P.O.V**

"please come in deary,'' Said the one with the gray/black/green whatever hair......

"who's this Kuukai, your girlfriend ??" the orange haired brother said winking.

"she's pretty kawaii, Kuukai good pick!'' the purple haired brother said looking at me then winking at kuukai.

"oi how old are you?" the mahogany haired brother. _he looks alot like kuukai but buffer.......AND DID HE JUST ASK ME FOR MY AGE?!!!_

"Isn't that a bit rude asking a girl what age she is!" i said death glaring him. Kuukai sweatdropped.

"yea.......but after that glare you kinda look like a boy ," he said putting his hands on the back of his head.

"a boy?......." i couldn't control myself anymore. I tackled him to the ground and kept punching him the chest.

"go go go go!!!!" the orange and purple haired people cheered. Iru snickered.

Kuukai carried me off of him after 2 minutes of laughing his head off. "jeeez! what are you!"he said getting up.I slapped his face.

"oh yes, im Shuusui the smart one," the green haired brother said reading his book at the same time.

"I'm Rento, the cutest!" the purple boy said with a thumbs up.

"I'm Unkai, the awesomesssstt!!" Orange brother said with a grin.

"I'm Kaidou, the strongest," _oh really.....the strongest gets beaten by a girl..............._

"you know what Kaidou i think i should be the strongest since i never got beaten up by a girl," Kuukai said smirking. The other brothers laughed.

"i wasn't ready!" _pffff...yea right...._

"go to your room Kuukai and blondie," Kaidou said pointing to Kuukai's room.

"It's Utau,Hoshina Utau," Kuukai grabbed my hand and we walked to his room.

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

_dam them........_

Utau looked around my room. i didn't mind.

"Kuukai, kawaii posters," she said looking at them. i grinned.

"Thanks," i gave her a thumbs up. she smiled. _hmmmm... i wonder whats happening to ikuto..._ I thought. I took out my phone and texted Ikuto while Utau was watching T.V.

_**yo ikuto, watcha doin?' **_

_**-soccer dood**_

i sent the text message and sat with Utau, watching the soccer channel. Till i heard my phone beep.

_** well.....im wit Amu at my house waiting so that we could go to that comedy show thingy...**_

_**-Neko boi**_

i looked at the time and it was 4:58 the show starts at 5:35 and ends at 7:00. Ikuto and I plan to take the girls out for dinner. so they'll be home around 9:00.......

_**ok just dont forget you wallet :D**_

_**-soccer dood**_

_**wat evr dont forget yours either ;P**_

_**-Neko boi**_

when i was done texting Ikuto i saw that Utau was gone. "Utau?" I went downstairs and saw that she was having a ramen competition with Kaido. Utau was already on her 5th bowl while Kaido was on his 2nd. _poor guy..._

"go go utau-chan!" Rento and Unkai cheered for Utau while Shuusui was keeping track and making the instant ramen. Uau was eating slowly while kaido was eating like a maniac.

"Give up?" she said taking a sip out of the soup.

"never!!" my brother said with fire in his eyes.

"fine, but you do know Kuukai is faster than you, he is a challenge and you let's just say you need more practice to catch up to me." Kaido spit out his food and it sprayed right on Unkai and Rento.

"You mean you were going easy on me???!!!" he yelled as he pointed at her.

"yes,' Utau was just peacefully eating her ramen and Kaido well...fainted out of shock.

"Yo i want to challenge you Utau!" i said sitting next to her. Rento and Unkai just stared at me.

"She just ate!!!"

"let the girl answer!!" everyone except for kaido turned and looked at Utau. She had finish her ramen.

"no problem,"

Shuusui put a bowl infront of both of us. "ready set go!"

_**~10 bowls of ramen later~**_

_......how does she eat this much and not get fat???? _I thought as I glance at her as she slurped her ramen like there was no tomorrow. I'm half way done with my ramen.

"time!" Shuusui yelled out. He looked at our bowls and finished bowls closely.

"It's a tie."

"WHAT!!!!???" Utau and I yelled in unison. _how can this be???!!_

"You see the broth are equal," Shuusui said fixing his glasses.

"You got to be wrong! I ate too win," Utau said glaring at Shuusui.

"nope. im not wrong,"

"woow...idol competitive much?"

"Shut up Kuukai!!" She then ran to my room and closed the door with a loud slam waking Kaido up. "Kuukai are you breaking the house again??" He said glaring at me.

"No!!"

"Kuukai's girlfriend is!" Rento and Unkai were smirking at the sentence they said.

"that girl..... she is not normal!"

"I HEARD THAT KAIDO!!"

"Kuukai calm her down NOW" Kaido was really getting mad at Utau. I walked upstairs and opened my bedroom door. Utau was.....crying?

"U-utau?"

**Utau's P.O.V**

"U-utau?,"

I wiped away my tears as quickly and Iru was looking sad. "what?" (A/N: Btw if you guys are confused don't worry ill explain it next time)

"were you crying?"

"no"

"Utau tell me the truth," he said that with a very serious tone. _it's soo weird he can be soo happy at time and serious at other times._

"you don't need to know okay!" Tears were threatening to fall. Of course i don't let them.

"okay but we better go its 5:10,"

"okay" I got my jacket and walked to the living room. "bye Rento, Unkai, Shuusui." I said walking out the door. "I think you forgot Kaido" Kuukai said closing the house door. I looked back at him. "No i didn't."

We started walking to the comedy show theater, well running to the theater and guess what...i tripped. It happened so fast....and now im getting carried by Kuukai....bridal style just because my knee bled a lot and he thinks it'll get more injured if i walk.

"Kuukai you know you can put me done now?"

"Not until we get to the comedy show where there's an infirmary there."

"I don't accept pity Kuukai Souma, now Put . Me. Down."

"This isn't pity Utau i just want to help my friend." My eyes were filled with sadness. _Oh, so Kuukai thinks of me just a friend....I should have known...the most popular guy wouldn't like me...i guess he would prefer Yaya....._

"You know an important friend....maybe even a best friend if you prefer?''

"I guess." _Yay!! im more to Kuukai than a friend._

We finally got there in like 10 minutes and now it's 5:20...and now I'm in the infirmary while Kuukai looks for Amu and Ikuto.

"There you go are now patched up and ready to go back to your boyfriend," the nurse lady said nicely.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend," I said blushing.

aww. you guys would have been a cute couple,"

"i-i uhh thank you anyways im leaving," i said and walked out the door. Now We just got to look for Kuukai. I walked to The middle of the theater place. _T-T so many people...._

Just then someone pushed me too the ground. "Hey watch it!!" I yelled. "i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-im sooooo sorry!!" the boy said. I was still on the ground,then Kuukai well, found me on the ground with that boy still saying sorry and...

"What the hell did you do to her?" Kuukai said clutching his shirt collar and lifting him up. "I-i a-accidentally bumped into h-her!" the boy said almost like he was about to die. It was horrifying. Kuukai was being a real jerk to that kid. He kept yelling really mean things to him. I decided to finally get up and stop Kuukai.

"You little b-"

"Kuukai STOP, put him down!" he just stared at me. The boy was shaking. "NOW!" He put him down and the boy just ran out of there crying.

I glared at Kuukai. "why did you do that?"

"He hurt you..."

"No he didnt!"

"what ever IKuto and Amu are waiting for us. They got us seats,"

"Sure, whatever," I couldn't stop thinking why he did that...

We walked through the huge crowd and finally found the seats and Ikuto with.....a can of sardines. "ehh Amu...."

"Hey i told him it's not normal, but nooo he said i-"

'I'm a cat," Ikuto said plopping one of the sardines in his mouth. Kuukai just sat there eating his popcorn. I stared at him and pointed at Ikuto when he noticed me.

"What? I'm used to it," he said throwing a piece of popcorn at me and laughing. I threw it back at him and he pretended to be which made me laugh. Then the lights dimmed and the show began.

okay to the story you need bad people to always ruin the moment right? so let's go to Yaya's P.O.V and Saaya's 

**Yaya A.K.A Yuiki's P.O.V**

_SAAYA JUST TOLD ME THAT KUUUKAI AND UTAU WERE GOING ON A "DATE" AND THAT SHE COULDN'T STOP THEM BECAUSE SHE WAS DISTRACTED BY TADAGAY!!_ _WE ARE NOW HIDING IN THE BUSHES WAITING FOR THE SHOW TO BE OVER AND MAKE UTAU PAY!!_

"Yuiki-san?"

"what is it Saaya?"

"We have to wait 2 hours," Saaya said looking at me holding out a box of popcorn.

"what ever ill wait just for my Kuukai!!! and by the way can you buy soda?" i said eating some popcorn.

"No problem Yuiki-san!!" She ran off to buy soda. _now all i have to do i wait._

**~_2 hours later~_**

**Utau's P.O.V**

_The show was awesome~~!! it made Amu and I laugh so hard we cried!!_

"The show was awessome!!!" Kuukai said giving Ikuto a High five.

"agreed" Amu and i said at the same time which made us all laugh.

"Okay who's up for a potty break?" Ikuto said staring at the bathrooms.

"We are," Amu and Kuukai said rushing to the bathrroms with Ikuto.

"I'll be waiting outside!!" I yelled and they all gave me a thumbs up.

I started running outside because there was a lot of people inside one huge tent. I finally got outside and saw someone scarier than any horror movie put together.......yaya.

"Hello Hoshina," she said pulling me behind the tent. Saaya was there to. _crap..._

"what is it sluts?" Saaya handcuffed me and then Yaya punched me in the face.

"that was fun..but Hoshina you didn't get the message did you?" She punched me again on the face which made my lip bleed.

"Stay away from Kuukai right?" Yaya pushed me down then Saaya kicked me in the back. And it hurt like hell.

"Yes but you didn't stay away huh?"

"why should i listen too you both?"

"Because this is what happens," Saaya and Yaya both said together and started punching me and kicking me. They gave me black eyes,bruises,bloody nose. I felt like i was gonna die right there in front of there eyes. Then Yaya was about to punch me again,but something or someone stopped her.

"Don't you dare," Kuukai said with venom in his voice.

"Utau are you okay?!" Amu asked running to me.

" i'll take the keys thank you," IKuto said grabbing the keys away from Saaya. Then scaring away both of them with a glare.

"Utau!" Kuukai said wiping away the blood from my face.

"I'm okay...," i said as Ikuto unlocked the handcuffs.

"Are you sure??" Kuukai said with worry in his eyes.

"ye-" then everything went black.

* * *

**Niki-chan: OMG OMG OMG OMG!! I FINALLY FINISHED!! and omg omg omg kuukai kissed utau!!**

**Utau: y-yea yea yea**

**Niki-chan: and and and Utau sent i lovve you texts to kuukai!!**

**Kuukai: yay!**

**Utau shut up ramen boy!!**

**Niki-chan: and kuukai won the ramen contest...**

**Kuukai: Yay!!!!**

**Utau: URESAI!!!**

**Niki-chan: anyways!!!! review if you like!!!! and always remember KUTAU IS OFFICIAL!!!~  
**


	9. Chapter 9 pt1 (short)

I apologize for the extremely long wait minna ~ !

I know it's been awhile and I've created this story when I was just 10 I believe.

Hopefully, I've become a better writer throughout these years.

I've been paying attention to grammar this year too! Hah c: Well, I present you with chapter 9 pt.1

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Utau!" Kuukai said wiping away the blood from my face._

_"I'm okay...," i said as Ikuto unlocked the handcuffs._

_"Are you sure?" Kuukai said with worry in his eyes._

_"ye-" then everything went black_

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V**

I slowly tried opening my eyes, but my right eye wouldn't completely open. I groaned as I slowly sat up from the bed. I felt sore all over my body and my lips felt chapped. My right eye started to pulsate and I gently touched it. Ugh, what happened to me? Why do I feel like crap?

" Ohayo, beautiful!" Kuukai yelled energetically. Wait, Kuukai? EHHHH?!

"W-w-why are you in my room?!" I yelled. He gave me a confused look and after a few seconds, he started laughing. Ugh, I was starting to get a headache from this boy.

"You should be able to see those are my sheets even if you do only have one eye working, Utau," Kukai said as his laughter started to die down. My left eye widened as I noticed this wasn't my bed nor my small, ugly room. This was Kuukai's room considering she remembered all of his soccer posters plastered on his bedroom walls.

"Oh, this is for you," Kuukai said as he tossed me an ice pack. I surprisingly caught it and gently put it on my aching right eye. Kuukai slowly walked towards me and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Gomen, Kuukai..." I muttered. He gave me a small smile and a thumbs up, but that slowly faded away. He lightly flicked my forehead and I glared at him.

"What was that for, baka?"

"That was for scaring the living crap out of me." I looked down sadly, remembering everything that happened last night before I fainted. Then, I felt arms around me and pulled me into a large chest. I smelled the familiar scent of Kuukai and I felt the blood rush throughout my face.

"And this is because you're okay and safe now," Kuukai said as he held me tighter. Oddly enough, I felt something I've haven't felt in years, safety, comfort, and reliance. Something came over me and I started crying. Tears were streaming down my face and Kuukai hugged me tighter. He was definitely worried, but I just smiled into his chest.

"Arigatou, Kuukai. Arigatou..."

After a few minutes in this position, I've finally stopped crying and it died down to just sniffling. Kuukai slowly released me and looked at me smiling. I put the ice pack back on my right eye and enjoyed the coldness that was brought on my right eye.

"You know, you've cried two days in a row and I don't like that, popstar," Kuukai said with a hint of concern in his voice. I sighed. I knew I would have to tell him this sometime. I layed down and adjusted the ice pack so it would cover both my eyes.

"It all began like this."

* * *

So, I kinda just wanted to see if I could still write a decent chapter even if it was a short chapter -.-"

Hah. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm starting spring break tomorrow and hopefully I'll get a chapter in soon on Utau's past.

I promise I won't make you guys wait too long this time. I just wanted to get something up just to let you guys know I'm back?

Sorry again! R&R?

- Niki-Chan ~


End file.
